Sarphil
| event2 = Dark Court Slaughter | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Queen Nilythra Namarforge | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = King Raulantar | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Sarphil was one of the lost realms of the shield dwarves, dating back to the Age of the Proud People, located in the eastern Moonsea region and the Vast in North Faerûn. The sign of the realm was crossed, double-ended pick and hammer above an anvil. One of their noteworthy legacies was the development of unique moving-stone pumps that regulated the waters of the River Lis, allowing the expansion of their engineered waterways. Geography Sarphil encompassed most of the mountain ranges of the eastern Moonsea, including the Scarp summit, and extended deep beneath the region where the city of Mulmaster would later be founded. The realm had no clearly defined borders, and many of its abandoned caverns and mines, known to adventurers as the Lost Ways, permeated the depths of the Dragonspine Mountains. History Sarphil was founded by Queen Queen Nilythra Namarforge, and the realm quickly expanded outward. They rapidly mined copper from the mountain of Scarp, actually lowering the peak's height in the skies. This endeavor was seen as an intrusion by the elves of the Elven Court, who wanted to halt their rapid growth beneath the Vast. The two cultures came into contact in , but their relationship devolved into open battle and the dwarves turned back northwest. Eventually the elves of Cormanthor came to the aid of the Sarphil dwarves when they were beset by a horde of orcs, and they formed an alliance that would last for 2,000 years. Sarphil's end came when a rare alliance of drow and duergar pillaged the Elven Court took over the dwarven realm in , in an event known as the Dark Court Slaughter. Although the Tel-quessir and the Stout Folk of Sarphil fought alongside one another, the dwarven realm was taken over and divided between the forces of the Underdark, pursuing the Sarphilan warriors northwards. By the Time of Troubles, there were still approximately 16,000 dwarves living underneath the Dragonspines, in small, isolated holds that held no unity with one another. The realm's sign could still be seen carved into the sign of Scarp mountain, which faced the city of Hillsfar across west bay of the Moonsea. Notable clans *Clan Hillsafar Appendix References Connections Category:Kingdoms Category:Former countries Category:Countries Category:Dwarven locations Category:Locations in the Dragonspine Mountains Category:Locations on the Moonsea Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations